Blazing Warrior
by IronicGirl99
Summary: "He saw darkness in her beauty and She saw beauty in his darkness" When her life started to crumble it was up to her to picked it all up and put it back together. She thought she was alone. She didn't realize that she had a full army of people who had her back.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

_Why? Why again? _She thought while she took the elevator to her boss office. She was barely holding herself together since yesterday, when she got the news. She knew this could happen. She knew! And that was what hurt her the most. _I didn't take it seriously. _She could have had a plan B just in case, but she thought she was immune. She was not and now she was facing the consequences.

Once she was out of the elevator, she walked to the front desk where a secretary was waiting for her. **"Please go in. Mr. McMahon is waiting for you".** She nodded and walked into the office after knocking. **"Skylar! Please, take a sit". **She did what she was told and took a deep breath trying to control her emotions.

**"****Mr. McMahon. Thank you for receiving me at such short notice"** She said softly. He looked at the fidgeting girl, trying to guess what she could want to talk. **"The last time you were here you told me you were going to fight Fergal for the Intercontinental Championship and there was nothing I could do about it. Please, don't tell you're going to challenge Colby for the Universal championship" **He tried to lift the mood, getting a small smile on her part. That was the moment he knew something wasn't right. The girl was always smiling and laughing. She always looked happy. However, she seemed devastated, like she was going to break at any minute. **"No, although that would be amazing" **She responded, remembering the night when she challenged Fergal for his championship.

**_*Flashback*_**

Everyone backstage was watching Finn Balor's Promo. He was basically saying that he would defend his championship against anyone who would dare challenge him. You could hear the whole boys locker room arguing about who would be the first one to go to the ring. While they were fighting, a girl stood in the gorilla wearing her ring attire murmuring something her mother taught her almost two decades ago. **"Nobody is born a warrior. You choose to be one when you refuse to stay seated. You choose to be one when you refuse to back down. You choose to be one when you stand up after getting knocked down. You choose to be one because if not you, who?" **She stood up. Before anyone knew what was happening, her music started to play and she walked out to the stage.

The audience stood up and cheered loudly, although no one knew what was she doing. She walked down the ramp looking straight at Finn, who had an adorable confused puppy look. She was given a microphone on her way up the ring. She smiled. That smile that the fans knew only meant one thing, trouble.

**"****Well, hello Skye. Is there something you want?"** He asked trying to sound tougher. The fans were going crazy. The two people in the ring were their favorites. **"Actually, yes. I want the Intercontinental Championship that you have" **She told him, making the fans cheer loudly. Finn looked at her, trying to figure out if she was serious. The girl was known for doing stuff that no other women in the roster would. She was the only woman who fought against the men and won. She was the woman who defeated the Undertaker at WrestleMania four years ago. She was unpredictable. **"I'm sorry. What?" **She smiled widely. **"That belt on your waist. I want it. I'm taking it".** She explained, pointing at the title. Everyone was cheering so loudly that the boy couldn't even hear himself thinking.

Suddenly, Stephanie McMahon song started to sound and she come out to the stage with microphone in hand. **"Skye. Skye. Skye. You cannot do that" **She said, with her devious smirk. **"Actually, I can"** She answered, looking very calm. The boy just looked from one woman to the other not knowing if he should say something. This wasn't scripted. **"Blaze, you cannot go around demanding things that you know you can't have" **The boss daughter was trying to get out of this sticky situation without looking like the bad guy. **"That's true. However, you forget one thing"** The girl knew what Stephanie was trying to do and she was not allowing it. **"You forget that I have read the stipulations of the championships and I found out there's no exclusivity of gender in the Intercontinental Championship, which means that EVERY superstar can have a go if the champion challenges everyone. The funniest part is that is that he has and I've accepted that challenge. So, turn around and let me beat this guy up for the championship" **She explained, slowly so everyone could understand.

Stephanie was shocked. She knew that there was no exclusion of gender, but the company decided to make it a men's competition. She didn't know that Skylar have read the stipulation, she didn't know how to get out of this situation without making the company seem sexist. So she did the nest best thing she could for the company. She would make a profit out of it. **"Okay…Okay. If you want a match for the Intercontinental Championship…You got one!" **She basically yelled. She wanted to get over this so she could go talk to her dad about all of this.** "At Backlash! In a Last Man Standing match!" **She yelled and watched the reactions of the fans and the two superstars in the ring. The girl was smiling proudly, hyping the fans. The fans were cheering louder than they had in the last few weeks. And the boy, he was watching the girl standing in the ropes cheering with the crowd while knowing that his match meant more than he could have ever hope for.

**_*End Flashback*_**

**"****If it's not that… What's going on? You let me quite worried after your call" **Mr. McMahon took her out of her memories. She stared at him, trying to figure out how to tell him the news. She took a deep breath. **"I need you to promise me something, first"** She said. When he nodded, she breathe in. **"Promise me you will not say anything about what I'm about to tell you" **He looked at her. He could see in her eyes that whatever she would say was important and needed discretion. **"I promise"** He saw the resolution in her eyes and listened carefully to what his superstar have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**"Hey, guys"** She says softly as she passed beside them on her way to the boss office. Sheamus stopped talking with Cesaro and looked at her. **"Hello, Sky! How are you this fine day?" **Cesaro asked trying to make her smile. She gave them a small smile **"Well…Right now, I'm late. I'll see you later" **She turned around and walked away. The boys watched her go. They got into the locker room. **"She's acting weird"** Sheamus said to the locker room.

**"Who?"** Seth Rollins asked, confused. _None of the girls are normal. _He thought, smiling to himself. **"Skye"** The redhead answered solemnly making the whole locker room silent.

Skye. Skylar Kane Sanchez. She was the backstage ruler. She took care of everyone, listening to them, supporting them… She was, for lack of a better word, the mother of the superstars. Even the ones she was in a feud with were enchanted by her kind and nurturing personality. There was a revolution backstage every time she got hurt in a match.

**"What do you mean by that?"** Jeff Hardy stood up and looked at them. Usually Jeff didn't care about gossips but Sky was his little girl. He took her under his wind in TNA when she was only allowed to be backstage until she was eighteen. She debuted in TNA accompanying him to his match against Abyss. She debuted in WWE accompanying him to his match against Randy Orton; night where she did the highest Swanton Bomb that he had ever seen. He had tried to teach her everything he knew. She was a little sister to him and he was worried.

**"She is gloomy. She's not her happy self. She hasn't been for a while. I don't know what's going on with her"** Sheamus tried to explain to his fellow workmates. Everybody had a concern look in their eyes, trying to remember their last conversations with the girl. **"It's true. I've never seen her like this. She doesn't even laughs at our jokes anymore"** Big E said sadly, receiving a nod from the rest of the New Day.

**"I have"** A dark voice said in the back of the locker room. Everybody turned around and saw who had talked. Randy Orton. **"What are you talking about? When?"** Cesaro asked. Randy stood up, walked to the door and when he was about to leave, he answered **"Four years ago. After she defeated Mark at WrestleMania"** Then he left.

In the other side of the building, four women were discussing the very same thing. Becky had had a very awkward moment with Sky that same morning at the hotel and had decided to bring it to the girls to see what they thought. **"I don't know what's going on with her but something is not right. I haven't seen her having a chat with anyone willingly for months. She doesn't even talk with Jeff. And those two are inseparable"** The redhead explained watching her friends looking between them. **"I know what you mean. The other day I was going to give her a hug and she rejected me. She's never done that before! Not even when she was in a bad mood!"** Bayley cried out.

Charlotte looked down trying to not continue the line of thought she was having. However, Becky did notice. **"You're awfully quiet. What are you thinking?"** The blond girl's head went up and looked into his best friend's eyes, and then she said **"I've seen this before… When I met her… Four years ago..."**Her eyes opened up widely **"I've got to go" **And she ran down the hallway.

**_*Flashback*_**

**"That's it! She doesn't like me, dad"** Charlotte said sadly, looking where the other girl has gone without even looking her way. **"Paige said she was the nicest person in the company…"** She whispered to herself. **"Of course, she likes you, kid. She may be in a hurry somewhere"** Ric Flair tried to calm his daughter, but soon was interrupted by the Bella twins. **"She is the nicest person I know but these past weeks she's been acting weird. Don't worry; she's incapable of not liking people" **The smallest twin, Brie, said, trying to cheer the girl up. **"NIKKI! BRIE! TV! NOW!" **Everyone looked at the TV and what they saw broke their heart into million pieces.

**"This is not a goodbye. This is a See you soon"** Skye said with tears streaming down her face. She gave a small smile and left.

**_*End Flashback*_**

Vince McMahon was having one of the hardest times of her life. He knew this day would come, but he was not ready for it. He was always in charge, but that girl had been deciding her own fate for a few years now. She'd never been wrong and he was really proud of her._ She shouldn't have to go through this again. It's sadistic._

**"Skye to gorilla"**

_Time to play the game_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**"Skye to gorilla"** She heard the calling and started walking to her place. Everyone on her path looked at her wondering what she was doing; she wasn't program to appear on the show tonight. Skye kept looking to the ground while she walked, she couldn't handle the sad and confused looks of everyone. She knew that she have not been herself lately and she knew everyone had realized but she needed to come to terms with what was going on in her life, alone.

**"… Some legends are told…"** Her theme song started to sound as she walked down the ramp to the ring. Once she got there, with microphone in hand, she took a deep breath and started talking **"Hello everybody. I know you weren't expecting me here tonight. So I'll try to be short and sweet"**

At the same moment, a blonde superstar was running to the room where everyone was reunited to watch the show. She had tears in her eyes knowing what was coming.

**"A few years ago, I stood in this very ring with a Divas Championship on my waist and tumor on my breast" **Everyone in the audience started to cheer. _They remember. _The girl thought. **"I stood in this very ring and I gave up my championship for a chance to beat up cancer" **She said, trying to hold her emotions in. She took a deep breath **"Eight months later, I went to WrestleMania having just finished my chemo and won the first ever RAW Women Championship. That same night my doctor called me and told me the most amazing news: I was cancer free" **The fans cheered louder. Skye wiped away a few tears **"Today, I stand in this ring with multiple things. I stand with the SmackDown Women Championship on my waist. And the WWE Intercontinental Championship on my shoulder" **Everyone backstage was freaking out because they had realized what was happening. However, the fans hadn't so they were just roaring. And she was trying not to cry before everything was said. **"I stand here with a breast cancer in stage 3" **She started to cry at the same time the audience cried out for her. At backstage, all the superstars were staring at the TV with various expressions upon their faces: some were crying, others were watching in disbelief, others were cursing at the world and other were leaving the room going to the gorilla. **"So tonight, I'm here to, once again, give up my championships to go fight against this illness" **Skye said with tears streaming down her eyes. She took the belts and laid them on the center of the ring. She could see the looks of pity of the fans and she felt sicker than ever. Suddenly, Skye's theme song started to sound and every superstar in the roster who had been listening to her came to the stage looking devastated. She looked at them and couldn't stop herself from hugging her waist in pain.

**"But there's a difference this time" **She choked up. She took deep breaths while the whole building roared **"I've known this news for a few weeks now. And I've taken this time to think" **She stopped because the whole stadium was buzzing** "Time to think about my past… my present…and my future. They were not easy weeks but I've made a decision" **She squared her shoulders and the whole building hold their breaths **"That's why I'm officially announcing my retirement" **She ended up saying before the tears started to fall again. The fans went feral and everyone in the roster was in shock, like they didn't know if it was really happening.

Suddenly, one man appeared from the crowd of superstars almost running to the ring. The crying girl was covering her eyes with her hands trying to stop the tears and didn't see him until he put his arms around her. The girl knew who was hugging her in the moment she felt his arms around her and she just hold onto him like life depended on that.

Fergal knew that something was going on with his friend for a few weeks but he never expected any of this. He thought she was seeing someone and wanted to keep it a secret. Now he felt stupid. _She was breaking and I did nothing to help her. _He thought while he held her. Once she felt like she could breathe again she let go and looked around. What she saw was thousand people screaming her name wishing her well and she couldn't help but shed a few tears. She looked to the man in front of her and gave him a small thankful smile that he returned and then she turned, once again, to the people.

**"I… I've had the best years of my life here. Coming here every week to be in this ring entertaining you have been the biggest accomplishment of my life" **The fans cheered loudly at that. She changed her look to the ramp, where superstars were trying really hard not to cry and break character and some were failing miserably **"Working with all of you and all of the people I've worked during all this years has been the greatest honor of my life because, wanted or not, you are the very best part of myself" **The superstars that were not crying before, they were now **"I'll always be thankful to all of you and to this company, but it's time for me to leave space for newer and better superstars in this industry. Thank you. And goodbye" **Skye finished and watched the whole building cheering for her one last time. She knew what was coming next in her life. She didn't think it could be more difficult that saying farewell to what has been her family for more than ten years.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Jeff Hardy was having a hard time looking at someone he considered a little sister retiring for something that had already made her leave once before. He wasn't there for her the first time it happened, he was going to make damn sure that he was there for her now. He remembered the day he told her she was going to debut with him in WWE. She barely could contain her excitement.

**_*Flashback*_**

The 21 year old girl was nervously walking to her boss office. She had been in the company for three weeks now and she had yet to debut. She had been staying backstage watching how things work, but she already knew how a wrestling company worked, she came for TNA and she had read every single part of her contract. _I was the first woman champion in TNA. I know how to behave. _She had a feeling that she was about to know about her debut.

She knocked on the door and let herself in the office. She came face to face with her boss, Vince McMahon; her best friend, Jeff Hardy; and her boss son in law, Triple H. She smiled widely at her best friend and took the seat offered to her. **"Ms. Sanchez, I know you've been having a difficult time staying backstage during all this time"** The girl nodded with a little frown. **"I think we have the date of your debut…" **Vince continued to say, the girl grew nervous **"We've been thinking and we've decided that you're going to go out with Jeff in his next match against Randy Orton, next Monday. You're going to be his valet during that match. You're not supposed to get in the fight in any moment according to creative but, between us, if you do get in the fight, make it matter. Make people remember" **The girl was shocked. She thought she was going to debut in a small match in the Divas division, probably trying to attack the actual champion, Beth Phoenix. However, this was something else. She was going out to the ring for the first time with her best friend, the man who she first debuted in TNA. She was amaze and so excited she almost scream in her bosses face. All of them were looking at her with questioning looks, wondering why she was not reacting at all. She continued to be still for a few silent minutes and then, her whole aura changed to total professionalism, she stood up **"Thank you so much. I will not let you down" **And then she left, with a final nod.

The men in the room looked at each other dumbfound and then Jeff started moving, he left the office running after his friend not knowing if she was happy, angry or sad. He thought she would have been happy that she was debuting with him again. He ran and ran until he found her in an empty room and what he found made him start laughing. There she was. Screaming at the top of her lungs and jumping up and down around the room. The professional person in the office at the end of the meeting was a stranger that he didn't know how to handle. This person in front of him was his best friend, his sister, so he joined her in her jumping. **"I'M DEBUTING IN TWO DAYS!"** She yelled before she jumped into his arms in one of the biggest bear hugs he has ever been given.

Two days later, the girl was at the gorilla waiting for her friend while she whispered to herself the words her mom told her **"Nobody is born a warrior…" **When she finished, Jeff was already beside her** "Are you okay?" **He asked her, worried. **"I'm okay. Just nervous"** She answered trying to calm down. The day before, the two friends had decided that she would not get involved in the fight that night unless something unusual happened. He was facing Randy Orton; everything could get out of hand quickly and she was terrified because she didn't know what she would do in that case. **"Don't worry. You're going to ace this"** He told her seconds before his music started to sound.

They both walked to the stage, Jeff doing his normal entrance and Skye trying not to freak out behind him, while they were both introduced. Once they arrived and Jeff went on the ring, the match started and in less than a minute, it finished by disqualification. Randy gave Jeff a low blow, but he wasn't finished. They started to fight up the ramp. Jeff was losing. And the girl knew she had to do something. This was not planned and she wasn't going to allow the freaking viper to injure her friend just so that he couldn't participate in the Royal Rumble. She ran behind them. She arrived in the moment Randy was about to kick her friend in the face and pushed him out of the stage. However, that didn't happen because seconds before he kicked Jeff, she gave him a Superkick in the back and he was the one falling out of the stage. Jeff felt to the ground in relief but she wasn't finished. She kept hearing Vince's voice **"If you do get in the fight, make it matter. Make them remember**" And with that, she made her decision. She climbed the more than 10meters tall RAW set; gave one last look at her friend in the ground and jumped. She did her friend's favorite move, the Swanton Bomb, and felt on top of Randy Orton. She could hear the crowd going wilder than ever but she couldn't get up. She couldn't move at all. She continued listening to everyone cheer for her and Jeff, while lying on top of the Viper, who also couldn't move.

The paramedics came quickly and carefully separated the two of them. Before they were completely apart, she heard the Viper murmured to her **"Welcome home, kiddo"** After that, everything was a blurred, they were put in stretchers and they were taken to the medical bay. Jeff Hardy had watched everything from the stage and he had gone through a lot of emotions in very few minutes, from relief to confusion to terror to desperation to proud, and he didn't know what emotion was bigger. The crowd continued to cheer even after the three went backstage. However, one thing was clear to everyone at that moment: Skye was a force to reckon.

**_*End Flashback*_**

Jeff Hardy continued to look at his sister while she stopped to look at the superstars and crowd, one last time, before going backstage. He couldn't help the few tears that felt from his eyes before cleaning them and ran the ramp up to go find his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Skye disappeared once she got backstage. No one could find her but they all knew she hadn't left the building. They also knew she was probably trying to get a grip on herself after such difficult announcement. Jeff Hardy had been looking for her for half an hour before he found her **"Listen to me; everything is going to be okay. I promise" **He heard a familiar voice followed by sniffles. **"I don't want to face anyone, Finn"** Skye cried softly, knowing there was no way that her wish would come true. Jeff stopped to listen. _When have they got so close? _He wondered. **"I know. But even if we're careful, we're bound to meet someone"** The boy answered softly **"We? Finn, you've got a match tonight. You can't leave. I won't let you"** He heard her say with the determination that he was accustomed to. **"In that case, m'lady, you have two options: You stick around until I'm done or you let me go talk to Vince to tell him I'm not going out tonight"** Finn said giving her one of his characteristic smiles. Jeff noticed that there was movement and he knew he had to move before they found out he was eavesdropping. The door opened and the two superstars walked out wearing smiles. Jeff watched them go down the hallway with a little happy smile, knowing that his little friend had found her anchor.

Finn knew that the small smile she was wearing was going to disappear once he went to his match, so he was enjoying the fact that he had made her smile after everything that had happened that day. He didn't really know when he started feeling things for the brunette by his side, they just appeared unexpectedly.

**_*Flashback*_**

He had met her in 2014 when she went to the NSPW Invasion Attack to see her friend A.J Styles, who was debuting in the promotion that night. She had asked permission and it was granted only if the NSPW agreed to not show her face at any moment, the NSPW surprisingly agreed to it and she bought her ticket and went to the event.

Once the event finished, A.J invited her backstage to introduce her to his new workmates. When he was told that A.J wanted a Bullet Club meeting he was not sure if he wanted to go, after all that day had been his last match in the NSPW and he had lost it, but before he could find an excuse his friend, Karl, took his arm and led him to the where the long haired man was waiting. When they entered the room, they were immediately attacked by the man's kids, followed by various laughs. **"Come on, guys!"** A.J said to them, smiling widely. The children ran to the unknown woman sitting on the ground and started to play with the toy cars she had in her hands. The girl stood up **"Guys, this is my close friend, Skylar. Skye, this is part of the Bullet Club, Karl Anderson, Doc Gallows and Finn Balor" **She shook their hands with a huge smile **"It's so nice to meet all of you. I'm a big fan"** A.J laughed. **"Wait a second! I know you, don't I?"** Karl practically shouted, making Doc looked at her **"You're in WWE, right?"** He asked. She nodded with a shy smile **"Wait. Your name's Skye? Isn't that the crazy chick that got into the Men's Royal Rumble last year?"** Karl was eager to know. She gave an even smaller smile and a nod. In a second, she was being crushed in a double hug by two big men. Styles and his kids were laughing their hearts off and even Finn smiled a little it at the sight. **"Guys, I think she needs to breathe"** Finn told them, like he was talking to little kids. Both men stopped hugging her and stood beside him, with biggest smiles on their faces. **"We're the fans"** Doc said to her, giving her a little tilt of the head.

The minutes went on and they all decided to go to have something for dinner. While they were walking out of the building, Skye walked besides Finn at the back of the group in complete silent until **"Please, tell me they don't always behave like kids"** She said, scared. He looked at her and gave her the first real laugh of that day.

**_*End Flashback*_**

Finn looked at her as she walked beside him to the gorilla. He knew they were only friends and he also knew that, with everything that was going on in her life, he was not going to impose a relationship on her. He didn't even know if she liked him that way, so he was going to shut up and support her in everything he could.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived, they were met by his opponent that night, Dean Ambrose, who was having difficulties concentrating for the match. When the lunatic saw them, he immediately ran to Skye and engulfed her in a hug. **"Why didn't you say something? Why?" **He whispered in her ears with a desperate voice. When they separated, she looked up and what she saw broke her heart into a million pieces. He had tears in his eyes. Dean Ambrose, the lunatic fringe, was about to cry and it was because of her.

They met when she was named the Manager of the Shield in 2013. At beginning, they never saw eye to eye and they fought each other most of the time; but at the end of the day, they fought even harder to defend the other and that's how their friendship started. Even after when the shield broke up, she still stood by his side. She gained his friendship with sweat, blood and tears. And in that moment she realized she had hurt him badly by not telling him.

He had decided to renew his contract with the company because Roman came back before WrestleMania. He thought he would be with his whole family once again. They would be The Shield again and they would rule the WWE. However, she was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it. _I hate cancer._ He thought while looking at her sad eyes.

Almost five years ago, he was with her when she found out about it. He was with her while she decided what to do next. He was there with her when she called her closest friends to tell them the news. He was there before and after she announced it to the world and relinquished her title. He was there in the waiting room while she was in surgery. He was there with her, every time he had a break, to accompany her to her Chemo sessions. He was there with her when she received the news that she was in remission. He was there with her when she came back at WrestleMania 32 and won the first RAW Women's Championship. He was there because both of them had been alone for a long time but now they had each other. He was there because she had always been there for him, even when she disagreed with him. He was there because that's what family do and she was his family.

**"I didn't know how to tell you"** She said softly, looking at the ground between them. He noticed that she was about to cry and hugged her again. **"I didn't want you to be mad at me"** She whispered, not really knowing she was saying it aloud. He looked at her eyes **"I would never be mad at you. Not for this" **He said to her, almost offended that she would think such things. She let a few tears fall before stepping away and looked at his eyes **"Good luck in your match, Johnny." **She wished him with a small teary smile. He looked behind her and saw the person his being in a feud with for a few weeks now, Finn Balor, and he realized that, with the way he was staring at his sister head, he was going to need to go twice as hard on him in this match. **"I think you might have an admirer"** Dean told her, nodding to the other man. She looked where he was pointing at and smiled **"Don't go too hard on him. He's my friend John. Just friends"** She responded him before walking to the other man. Both of them were people of few words.

Finn couldn't stop the empty feeling that came over him when she went to Ambrose. Everyone backstage knew there was nothing in this world that would make them break their friendship on and off screen. They had followed every instruction from the company except going against each other and everyone knew they had been ordered to. They were each other safe heaven, and he wanted to be that for her. He understood that he would never compare to the lunatic but he wanted to be that close to her.

**"Have I ever told you that you think too much?"** He heard her say. He looked at her and gave her one of his biggest smiles. **"You'll have to say it one more time"** He answered her, making her laugh a little. **"Good luck out there"** She said, nodding to the stage. He nodded before his music started to sound and he walked out to the ring. She watched him go while Dean got closer to her. **"He's taking me to the hotel after this" **She murmured to him **"I can't promise you that he's getting out of here unharmed"** He told her with determination, making her stare at him **"But I'll minimize the damage"** He was going to say something else but his music started to play and he needed to go. **"I'll talk to you later" **And he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII (A month later)**

Skye had news. She's been having news for a two months but she's been so scare to tell anyone that she had keep it a secret all this time. However, it was time to come clean to her closest friends, to her family. That's why she found herself pacing in front of the most important people of her life. **"Could you please stop pacing and tell us why are we here?"** AJ asked her getting anxious. **"Yeah, soldier. Is something wrong?"** Dean continued, trying to remain calm. She looked at them. AJ was sitting with his elbows on his knew; Dean was bouncing his left leg, something he did when he was nervous; Jeff was impassive in one of the individual couches; Paige was sitting on the ground, looking at her like she was going to destroy her; and Finn, sweet Finn, was sitting between the enigma and the lunatic while avoiding looking at anyone but her. _This is my people_. _I can trust them._

**"No, technically, there's nothing wrong. I just… I have news" **She said with a little sigh. They all looked at her, expecting. **"Yesterday, I was told the date for surgery"** That was received with cheers **"That's amazing, girl!"** Paige practically ran her over in her haste to hug her. **"That's fantastic, kid! When is it?"** Jeff asked, after everyone had calmed down. **"September 16th. The day after Hell in a Cell" **She said in a sad tone. **"I know you're going and I don't want you to worry about me"** She quickly explained. They were in silence for a few seconds before **"No! I'll ask Vince to not put me in that pay per view and I'll stay with you"** Dean screamed at her, angry that she would think that she had to go through it alone. **"Or we'll flight that same night, after the event, to be with you!"** AJ continued. She knew they would react like this and she didn't want to think about their reactions to the other new. **"Babe, you shouldn't be alone that day. I know you don't want to bother us, but we're your friend, that's basically what we are here for"** Paige explained, attempting to make her understand that she was not alone. **"Okay…"** She whispered. The fact that she agreed relaxed the group of friends.

**"There's more news"** She said softly before starting pacing again, which made the people anxious. **"I know you'll have a lot of questions and some of you might get angry. Please, let me explain before you jump to conclusion" **She said, looking at them. They nodded. She took a deep breath **"I'm pregnant"** The statement was met by silence. She couldn't look at their eyes, so she kept talking **"About 14 weeks along. The father knows and he wants nothing to do with it, he has even sign a paper giving up his rights"** She sighed **"The doctors and I are waiting a little bit longer to have the surgery so it won't hurt the baby. They think that if the surgery goes the way it's supposed to, I won't need chemo"** She finished, looking at the floor. **"How… How long have you known?"** He heard Jeff asked with a neutral voice. **"The doctor told me the same day that he told me about the recurrence. One of the tests was a blood test" **She breathed in** "That's the main reason why I retired. For a long time, I thought I wouldn't have this and now I do, and I wanted to fully committed to it" **She explained** "I've wanted to tell since the moment I found out but I didn't know how to. I thought I would tell you the news one by one" **She finally had the courage of looking at their eyes and they were all staring at her, but there was neither anger nor betrayal, just confusion and happiness for her. So, she started crying.

Soon, she was been hugged by a very confused Irishman. Finn had stayed still and silent during the whole announcement. He had a lot of questions but he had realized him going crazy on her would cause her stress and she didn't need more of that. She needed someone to rely on and he was going to make damn sure she had it. He calmed her down enough for her to be able to talked again **"Please, say something"** She begged them. **"I…I don't know what to say…I'm really happy for you but I don't… don't know what else to say"** Paige started to say before going to the bar and pour herself a drink. Skye knew pregnancies and babies was a tough subject for her. **"I know no one really expected this kind of news and I know you're angry at me for not telling you before but please don't hate me"** She told the most important men in her life before waiting for someone to say something.

**"We're just surprised, darling. That's a lot of information in a really short period of time"** AJ answered. **"That's the reason why I didn't tell you sooner!"** She tried to explain herself, really stressed out. **"Calm down. The stress is not good for you right now, ****Mo chroí****"** She relaxed, almost immediately, once she heard his Irish voice. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people there. She'd realized that he had started to call her by Irish nicknames that she had no idea what they meant. She loved it when he did it. It made her feel special. **"We are here for you, kid. No matter what"** The enigma reassured her with a smile. **"Now, my kids will have another kid to play with. That's amazing!"** AJ exclaimed, making her laugh a little. She looked at her brother from another family. **"Johnny…"** She started but was quickly interrupted by a huge hug **"I'm going to be an uncle…"** He kept murmuring in her hair while she cried on his shoulder. Dean was having a hard time keeping his emotions at bay. She, his wife and his Shield brothers were the only ones could get that kind of reaction out of him, and they didn't do it very often. When they separated, he took her face in his hands **"I love you, sister, and although I'm angry as fuck that you didn't told me sooner, I'm always on your side. Always" **

Finn listened to the two friends and couldn't help but wondered: _Would I ever be as close with her?_


End file.
